


L'oiseau bleu

by Nelja



Series: Comme un conte de fées... (sauf que non) [6]
Category: Black Cat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, F/M, Humor, One Shot Collection, Other characters in cameos, Parody, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Réécriture parodique de "L'oiseau bleu" de Mme d'Aulnoy avec les personnages de Black Cat dans les rôles principaux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'oiseau bleu

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Kentaro Yabuki.
> 
> AU conte de fées, où de surcroit Eve n'est pas Underage ; mais je comprendrais que le couple vous dérange quand même.

Moi : Bonjour les persos de Black cat !

Train : *distrait* 'lut.

Sephiria : *compatissante* Que fais-tu ici ? Tu t'es perdue ?

Creed : Ou pour parler clairement : qu'est-ce que tu viens fabriquer dans cette série ?

Moi : C'est Sakoni qui m'a montré le chemin...

Tous : Oh... elle...

Moi : Elle voudrait que j'écrive un conte de fées à la noix sur vous.

Tous : Oh... et tu vas refuser, n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Je ne peux pas résister quand on me demande gentiment !

Tous : *gentiment* Pas de conte à la noix, s'il te plaît !

Moi : Euh, non, avec les persos de fiction ça ne marche pas...

Creed : Tu n'as même pas fini le manga ! Tu ne l'as pas relu depuis dix plombes !

Sephiria : *soupir* Tu vas nous faire horriblement Out of character.

Train : Déjà, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais en même pas vingt lignes, tu nous a déjà mis d'accord, Creed, Sephiria et moi. C'est un signe flagrant de OOC...

Moi : Eh bien tant pis ! Il faut bien que je m'habitue à vous ! C'est en écrivant qu'on devient écriveron, comme on dit !

Tous : *soupir*

Moi : Le conte que je vais adapter aujourd'hui est "L'oiseau bleu" de madame d'Aulnoy. L'héroïne sera jouée par Eve, qui est une petite princesse !

Eve : Oui, je vois quel conte c'est. *réfléchit* Cela ne me va pas si bien...

Moi : Pas grave, princesse, je changerai l'histoire tant qu'il le faudra ! Et puis, tu peux bien accepter, sachant que tu seras ramenée à l'âge standard pour une princesse et que le héros sera joué par Sven !

Eve : *rougit*

Sven : *tripote son chapeau, l'air embarrassé*

Moi : Hehehe... La mère de l'héroïne (enfin dans le conte, c'est le père, mais on ne va pas chipoter pour si peu, pas vrai ?) sera jouée par Tiaye, comme de juste.

Tiaye : Argh...

Moi : C'est quoi le problème ?

Tiaye : Où tu veux que je trouve le temps de gouverner un pays ? Je préfère les inventions !

Moi : Voilà ! C'est bien pour ça que tu laisses le pouvoir à la méchante belle-mère, qui *consulte ses notes* sera jouée par Sharden.

Sharden : Moi et Tiaye ?

Moi : Oui !

Sharden : Tu as conscience que c'est n'importe quoi ?

Moi : Exactement ! Mais c'est esthétique.

Sharden : *soupir*

Moi : C'est juste parce que je ne trouvais personne de cohérent, de toute façon ! Et comme ça, la rivale d'Eve pourra être jouée par Kyôko !

Kyôko : He he, je fais la méchante ! C'est plus fun !

Sharden : *calcule* Ma fille, donc ?

Moi : Eh oui !

Sharden *air de plus en plus froid* Tu as conscience que ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'espérais ?

Moi : A cent pour cent ! Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est juste pour le conte. Je vous shippe assez, sinon.

Sharden : Je le hais déjà.

Moi : *consulte son script* Si ça peut te rassurer (bis), il n'y a aucun cas pour que tu changes d'avis par la suite.

Sharden : Du diable si ça me rassure...

Moi : *continue* He bien, maintenant que les histoires de famille sont réglées, il est temps de s'occuper des affaires de bonnes fées, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous : Argh...

Moi : La bonne marraine de Kyôko sera jouée par Creed, le magicien ami du héros sera joué par Train, et la fée qui aide l'héroïne sera jouée par Sephiria.

Creed, Train, Sephiria : Oh...

Creed : Train, ça te dirait de caser ma filleule avec ton ami (je dis ça sans aucune arrière-pensée)

Sephiria : C'est absolument hors de question !

Train : Hey, laissez-moi un peu tranquille, vous deux !

Moi : Superbe. Exactement la dynamique que j'attendais pour le conte. Là-dessus, nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois une reine qui adorait les inventions. Quand son mari mourut, elle dut reprendre le trône, ce qui ne la motivait que très moyennement.

Tiaye : C'est obligatoire ?

Lin : *en conseiller* Oui, madame.

Tiaye : *pleine d'espoir* Je ne peux pas fabriquer un robot qui gouvernerait à ma place ?

Lin : *réfléchit* Combien de temps cela prendrait-il ?

Tiaye : *air réjoui* Oh, une dizaine d'années, pas plus...

Lin : *grand sourire de diplomate qui ne va absolument pas avec ses paroles* Hors de question, Majesté !

Tiaye : Snif... *idée soudaine* Et si je me remariais, je ne pourrais pas laisser mon mari gouverner à ma place ?

Lin : Si, mais...

Tiaye : Très bonne idée ! Marions-nous !

Moi : La reine fit passer une petite annonce dans un magazine people, reçut de nombreux candidats, et finit par se décider pour un homme charmant et instruit, Sharden Flamberg.

Tiaye : Eh bien voilà *retourne dans son laboratoire*

Moi : La reine Tiaye avait de son premier mariage une fille, Eve. Le roi Sharden avait lui aussi une fille, Kyôko. Elles arrivaient en âge de se marier.

Sharden : Si nous invitions des princes, pour qu'ils fassent connaissance avec nos filles ?

Tiaye : Comme tu veux ! Je pourrais peut-être cuisiner quelque chose...

Sharden : *glacé d'horreur à cette pensée* Euh, non. Pas la peine de te fatiguer, chérie.

Moi : Peu de temps après, le prince Sven devait justement passer au palais ; on donna une somptueuse réception, au cours de laquelle les deux princesses lui furent présentées, mais il n'eut d'yeux que pour la princesse Eve, à qui il n'était pas indifférent non plus. Le soir...

Kyôko : Kyôko boude ! Pourquoi le prince n'a pas regardé Kyôko !

Sharden : Il te plait, ma chérie ?

Kyôko : Ouiiiiii ! Et puis en plus, c'est le prince, donc si Kyôko l'épousait, Kyôko serait l'héroïne.

Sharden : *soupir* Ce n'est pas pour Train que tu es censée craquer ?

Kyôko : *grand sourire épanoui* Kyôko est capable de craquer sur n'importe quel beau garçon !

Sharden : *bas* Est-il nécessaire d'en être aussi fière ?

Kyôko : Mais voilà ! Si le prince Sven épouse Eve, Kyôko sera très triste !

Sharden : Il doit être possible d'arranger quelque chose...

Moi : Le soir même, il envoya ses gardes pour faire enfermer Eve au sommet d'une haute tour.

Eve : Laissez-moi sortir ! Je veux voir le prince Sven !

Shiki : *joue le garde* C'est justement l'idée...

Eve : *bas* J'aurais presque préféré qu'on m'enferme ici avant de l'avoir vu ; j'en serais moins triste. *rougit* Il me plaisait vraiment.

Moi : Le lendemain, quand le prince Sven vint à la cour, il fut désolé de n'y point trouver la princesse Eve. Il décida de s'enquérir de son sort auprès des domestiques.

Sven : *à Rinslet* Savez-vous où est la princesse Eve ?

Rinslet : *fait sonner les pièces que Sharden lui a offertes* Oh, elle a dû rester au lit, elle est tellement flemmarde...

Sven : *choqué* Oh...

Rinslet : *serviable* Elle est aussi malpropre, colérique et avare.

Sven : Cela me surprend beaucoup ; elle ne m'était pas apparue ainsi l'autre soir. Pourrais-tu faire en sorte que je la voie ?

Rinslet : *tend la main*

Sven : *gêné*

Rinslet : Ben oui, c'est pas gratuit...

Sven : *donne de l'argent*

Rinslet : Bon, ça doit pouvoir s'arranger... rendez-vous à la fenêtre nord, à minuit ce soir.

Moi : Et la servante alla tout reporter à Sharden.

Sharden : *soupir* Je dois avouer que même moi qui suis censé être le méchant de l'histoire, je suis choqué par ton immoralité et ta cupidité.

Rinslet : Ben quoi, quitte à être corruptible, autant l'être jusqu'au bout, non ?

Sharden : Tu n'es pas censée être du côté des gentils ?

Rinslet : Mais je suis aussi censée bien jouer la comédie ! On va dire que c'est ce qui s'appelle un rôle de composition...

Sharden : *hum hum* Enfin, merci de ton aide. *donne de l'argent*

Moi : Le soir même, le prince Sven se rendit au rendez-vous indiqué, et la princesse Kyôko y était aussi, voilée et déguisée en Eve.

Sharden : *bas* Je te rappelle que tu dois te comporter comme Eve.

Kyôko : Aaaaargh. *serre le poing* Kyôko fera des efforts !

Moi : Quand Sven la rencontra, il lui promit son amour, croyant que c'était Eve.

Kyôko : Helas, ma méchante belle-mère *gurg* me maltraite, je voudrais tant m'en aller d'ici !

Sven : Si vous le voulez, princesse Eve, je viendrai vous chercher dans trois nuits, et je vous emmènerai dans mon royaume ; et je vous offre cette bague en gage de ma foi.

Kyôko : Je suis tellement heureuse, prince Sven !

Moi : Et au jour dit, le prince Sven était au rendez-vous. Kyôko, toujours voilée, l'attendait. Le prince sortit de sa mallette une chaise volante tirée par des grenouilles.

Sven : Hum... Dans une mallette ?

Moi : Tout cela était fortement magique et lui avait été offert par un magicien de ses amis - je ne précise que pour les âmes malcomprenantes qui avaient oublié qu'on était dans un conte de fées.

Kyôko : Pouvons-nous aller chez ma bonne marraine, la fée Creed ? Elle sera heureuse de nous marier. *bas* Argh, j'en peut plus de parler comme un bouquin !

Sven : Bien sûr.

Moi : La chaise à grenouilles les guida jusque chez Creed.

Creed : Bonjour ! Je suis très heureux que vous ayiez choisi de vous marier avec ma filleule ! L'aimez-vous beaucoup ?

Sven : Oui.

Creed : He bien, il est temps d'enlever ton voile, ma chérie.

Kyôko : *enlève son voile* Surprise !

Sven : Que... J'ai été dupé !

Kyôko : Arrête de parler avec des mots de vieux incompréhensibles !

Sven : C'est un malentendu ! Je me suis trompé de fille !

Creed : He bien, il semble que vous aviez beaucoup bu, mon ami.

Sven : ...

Creed : mais vous ne lui en avez pas moins juré amour éternel, mariage, et tout ce qui va avec...

Kyôko : Ouaiiiiiis ! c'était moi ! J'ai ma jolie bague !

Creed : Aussi, il est temps que nous concrétisions cette affaire.

Kyôko : Ouaiiiiis ! On se marie, Svenou ! Sinon, je te balance une boule de feu dans la gueule ! Enfin sauf que dans cette histoire, je peux pas, alors c'est ma marraine qui le fera !

Sven : Je refuse. Je suis victime d'une machination.

Kyôko : *engageante* Tu la veux vraiment, la boule de feu, hein ? De toute façon, c'est moi qui vais gagner à la fin ! C'est moi qui ai la bonne marraine, donc c'est moi l'héroïne, et c'est moi qui aurai le prince !

Moi : Mais normalement, c'est l'amour qui doit triompher...

Kyôko : Meuh non ! Je suis pas toujours fourrée dans les livres comme Eve, mais ça je connais ! Y a plein de fois où les princesses sont mariées avec un mec trop fort qu'elles ne connaissent même pas, alors pourquoi ça serait pas vrai dans l'autre sens, hein ?

Moi : *bas* Rien à redire. *haut* He bien vas-y, essaie de la convaincre.

Creed : C'est moi qui m'occuperai de cette partie-là. *sourire psychopathe* Si tu refuses d'épouser Kyôko, tu seras transformé en oiseau, les chats le poursuivront, tu risqueras la grippe aviaire, tout ça.

Sven : Je refuse.

Creed : Ah bon. *sort son flingue à nanomachines, et tire*

Moi : Le prince Sven se sentit devenir tout petit, emplumé, bleu, et quantité d'autres choses qui ne lui étaient pas familières non plus. Poussant un cri perçant, il s'envola par la fenêtre.

Kyôko : Svenouuuuuu ! Il est parti !

Creed : Ne t'inquiète pas. *ricane* Quand sa vie sera devenue insupportable, il reviendra.

Kyôko : Voui ! *réfléchit* Voyons, en attendant, je vais aller narguer un peu ma petite soeur !

Moi : Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle s'habilla de vêtements magnifiques et monta dans la tour où Eve était détenue.

Kyôko : Eve-chan ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Je me suis mariée avec le prince Sven ! Regarde la jolie bague qu'il m'a donnée ! Tu te rappelles, il la portait, le premier soir où on l'a vu !

Eve : *réfléchit* Ma soeur, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me saluer ? Et pourquoi, une fois le mariage décidé, ne m'avez-vous pas fait descendre de la tour pour assister à votre bonheur ?

Kyôko : Groumph *sort*

Eve : Je pense qu'elle me ment... mais c'était vraiment l'anneau du prince Sven à son doigt. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé !

Moi : Mais le prince Sven, quand il avait voleté à grand peine depuis chez la marraine fée - le manque d'habitude est quelque chose de terrible - s'était immédiatement rendu au château plutôt que de rentrer dans son propre royaume.

Sven : J'espère que leur dépit ne s'est pas abattu sur Eve !

Moi : Il se mit à chanter, et elle ouvrit sa fenêtre pour entendre cette jolie musique.

Eve : *soupir* Ah, le pire dans ma situation est que je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé au prince Sven. Pire encore que de ne plus avoir accès à ma bibliothèque.

Sven : Je peux vous donner des nouvelles à ce sujet (même si elles ne sont pas forcément ce que vous attendriez)

Eve : Ah ! Qui êtes-vous, joli oiseau bleu ? Je ne connais pas cette espèce d'oiseaux qui parlent.

Sven : C'est une longue histoire...

Moi : Il lui raconta ce qui était arrivé, et ils s'en affligèrent ensemble, mais peu longtemps, car le bonheur de se retrouver dépassait toutes les autres émotions.

Kyôko : *en coulisses* Argh, toi aussi, tu parles pareil qu'eux ! Avec des phrases de vieux !

Moi : ...Je suis contaminée par Eve, Sven, et madame d'Aulnoy. *continue* Tous les soirs, il venait la rejoindre, et il lui amenait les livres dont elle s'était plaint de manquer, et elle lui faisait la lecture, et ils en bavardaient, parce qu'il n'est pas de plaisir si grand que de fangirlifier, euh, de discuter des livres qu'on aime. Euh, en tout cas, pas qui soient accessibles quand on est transformé en oiseau.

Sven : *soupire* Tu t'enfonces, là.

Moi : Pendant deux ans, ils se virent toutes les nuits ; mais un malheureux soir, Kyôko décida que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa chère petite soeur.

Kyôko : Yo, Eve-chan ! *regarde autour d'elle d'un air soupçonneux* He, d'où viennent ces livres ! Et quelle est cette plume bleue par terre ! He he, rien n'échappe à l'oeil de lynx de Kyôko !

Moi : Eve avait pu faire sortir l'oiseau par la fenêtre juste à temps, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer le reste. Kyôko alla tout rapporter à Sharden, et ils comprirent assez facilement ce qui s'était passé.

Kyôko : Ah le salopiot ! Alors que je croyais qu'il désespérait, il était en train de flirter avec ma soeur sous mon nez ! Faudra que je dise à ma marraine deux mots sur ses "punitions" !

Sharden : En attendant, nous pouvons faire en sorte qu'ils ne se revoient plus ; il ne devrait pas être difficile de tendre devant la fenêtre d'Eve un filet invisible et parsemé d'éclats de verre...

Kyôko : Vouiiii ! Ca leur apprendra ! Kyôko boude !

Moi : Et le soir, quand Eve appela l'oiseau bleu, il se heurta contre le filet, et se retrouva tout ensanglanté sans pouvoir rejoindre sa petite princesse.

Sven : Argh, que dois-je faire ?

Moi : Mais, comme il a été mentionné plus haut, le prince Sven avait un ami magicien, qui s'était beaucoup inquiété pour lui en voyant revenir le char à grenouilles vide. *réfléchit* Tiens, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé le voir plus tôt, toi ?

Sven : Euh... je n'y avais pas pensé... parce que je n'étais pas si mécontent de mon état, tant que je pouvais parler à la princesse Eve ! Et puis *air inquiet* il a toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour les chats noirs, et son palais en est empli...

Moi : Enfin bref. Le magicien était en train d'entamer son neuvième tour de la terre pour retrouver son porte Sven ; par chance, et comme nous sommes dans un conte de fées, il passa près du château avant que le prince ait eu le temps de succomber à ses blessures.

Train : Sven ? Où tu es ? Je te préviens, au bout de deux ans, la partie de cache-cache n'est plus drôle du tout !

Sven : J'suis là !

Train : *cherche* Où ça où ça ?

Sven : *gêné* L'oiseau bizarre à ta droite.

Train : ... Bwahahahahhahaha *se calme* Je sens qu'il y a une histoire compliquée là-dessous, pas vrai ?

Sven : On peut dire ça comme ça.

Moi : Le magicien soigna l'oiseau d'un coup de baguette magique, pendant que le prince Sven lui racontait tout.

Train : Tu sais que tu es porté disparu, que tout le monde complote plus ou moins pour avoir ta place, et que tes voisins veulent t'envahir ?

Sven : Et toi, tu sais que tu es magnifiquement doué pour annoncer les bonnes nouvelles ?

Train : Oh, j'ai juste pensé qu'il fallait que tu le saches, prince cuicui.

Sven : Et tu ne pourrais pas me retransformer en humain ?

Train : Bah non, parce que Creed est aussi puissant que moi, et il faut être sacrément plus fort qu'un magicien pour annuler un de ses sorts. Mais elle est si terrible que ça, cette Kyôko, pour que tu refuses ?

Sven : Même en faisant abstraction du fait qu'elle ne parle que de m'envoyer des boules de feu, je suis amoureux de la princesse Eve. *réfléchit* Tu ne pourrais pas trouver un arrangement avec Creed ?

Train : *gêné* Ben, il m'aime ben, mais...

Sven : Mais quoi ?

Train : Mais justement. J'ai pas trop envie de lui être redevable. *soupir* Mais y a pas d'autre solution, pas vrai ? Allez, on va chez Creed.

Moi : Pendant ce temps, la princesse Eve s'inquiétait plus que jamais. Cela et la mauvaise nourriture qu'on lui donnait fit qu'elle tomba malade, et la princesse Kyôko s'en réjouissait fort. Mais c'est à cette époque que la reine Tiaye mourut dans une explosion de son laboratoire, ayant brisé par accident une éprouvette fort dangereuse.

Tiaye : *en fantôme* Oops... Bah, il y a de pires manières de mourir.

Moi : Cela n'aurait pas dû changer grand chose au gouvernement du royaume ; sauf que la princesse Eve était l'héritière légitime.

River : *en homme du peuple* On veut la princesse Eve !

Janus : *en homme du peuple* Ouais !

River : On va tout casser !

Sharden : Qui sont ces gens qui font du bruit dehors ?

Lin : *toujours en conseiller* C'est le peuple qui soutient que la princesse Eve est l'héritière légitime.

Sharden : c'est quoi ce mauvais trip ?

Lin : Techniquement parlant, ils n'ont pas tort.

Kyôko : Quoi, ça veut dire que tu vas nous trahir aussi ?

Lin : *sourire implacable* C'est une possibilité. Mais de toute façon, cela ne changera pas grand chose au fait que vous ne pouvez pas faire grand chose contre une révolution. Je vous conseille de vous enfuir au plus vite.

River : *enfonce la porte*

Lin : Oops, trop tard !

Moi : Sharden et Kyôko s'enfuirent à toute jambes.

River : On va leur casser la gueule !

Le peuple : Ouais !

Lin : *s'inclinant* Je crois qu'il serait plus urgent d'aller délivrer la princesse Eve.

Moi : Ils se rendirent à ses arguments, la délivrèrent de sa tour et la firent soigner, puis ils revinrent s'occuper de la princesse Kyôko et de sa mère.

Creed : *en carrosse tiré par des dragons* Bon, je crois que vous avez besoin de mon aide. *petit sourire*

Moi : Il les emmena, et le peuple se retrouva Gros-Jean comme devant. Quand Creed rentra chez lui, il trouva Train qui l'attendait.

Creed : *couine* Traiiiin ! Comme je suis heureux que tu te sois rappelé ton vieil ami !

Train : Euh...

Creed : Que puis-je pour te rendre service ?

Train : Il se trouve que tu as transformé un de mes amis en oiseau bleu...

Creed : Oh, et tu veux que je lui redonne sa forme d'origine ?

Train : Ouaip.

Creed : *se colle à Train* Tu sais, mon ami, il y a peu de choses que je te refuserais contre un peu de compagnie.

Train : *horriblement embarrassé* Euh, il n'y a pas une autre solution ?

Creed : Grrrrr. Euh, c'était quoi, déjà, la condition de base ? Ah oui, ton ami doit épouser ma filleule. Aucune autre alternative.

Sven : Quelle horreur !

Train : *bas* Tu sais que c'est ton peuple qui aura à en souffrir, hein, si tu restes oiseau ?

Sven : *soupir* Depuis quand les princes de contes de fées ont un royaume à gérer et ne se contentent pas d'aller courir les aventures ?

Moi : He ouais, et il y a des révolutions populaires, et de la politique, et plein de choses comme ça qui font super-tache, et encore, j'en ai coupé. mais reprenons. Le magicen fut touché par la douleur de son ami...

Train : *à Creed* Il n'y aurait pas moyen de marchander ?

Creed : Hum... allons faire ça devant un bon verre de vin, d'accord ? J'en ai justement des magiques qui ne se vident jamais !

Train : *bas* S'il compte me bourrer la gueule; il peut toujours essayer ! Je ne bois pas d'alcool !

Moi : Après de longues discussions, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que pendant un an, le prince Sven serait transformé en humain, et vivrait avec la princesse Kyôko en tant que fiancé. Si au bout de l'année, il acceptait de l'épouser, il resterait humain définitivement, mais sinon, il redeviendrait oiseau pour toujours.

Train : Tu espères sincèrement qu'il s'attachera à la princesse Kyôko ?

Creed : J'espère surtout qu'il s'attachera à la condition d'humain.

Train : Oh...

Creed : Sinon, tu as toujours une autre possibilité, tu sais...

Train : *désespoir*

Moi : Pendant ce temps, Eve s'était remise de sa maladie.

Eve : *à Lin* Je vais chercher des nouvelles d'un ami cher qui a sans doute été blessé par ma faute. je reviendrai ; en attendant, je vous demande de gouverner en accord avec les sieurs River et Janus, qui sont venus me délivrer mais connaissent moins la politique que vous.

Lin : A votre service, ma reine.

Moi : Eve se déguisa en fille du peuple, pour aller voir de ses yeux ce qu'il en était, car elle ne croyait plus les nouvelles contradictoires qui arrivaient. Certaines disaient que le prince Sven était mort, d'autres qu'il avait épousé la princesse Kyôko. En chemin, elle croisa une vieille femme qui lui demanda de l'aider à franchir une rivière.

Eve : Si vous le voulez, madame. J'ai beaucoup marché ces derniers jours, je suis devenue plus forte. Je vous porterai sur mon dos.

Moi : La reine transporta la vieille femme sur ses épaules à travers la rivière. Mais une fois de l'autre côté, la vieille se transforma en une jeune femme blonde d'une grande beauté.

Sephiria : Tu es une bonne enfant, petite. Je suis une fée et je vais t'aider.

Eve : Vraiment ?

Sephiria : Bien sûr. Voilà trois oeufs magiques. Ils contiennent... *regarde les étiquettes* des objets qui ne servent strictement à rien, mais éminemment décoratifs, j'espère que tu en feras bon usage.

Eve : *légèrement affligée* Euh, oui, madame.

Sephiria : Eh bien, au revoir !

Eve : *soupir* Certaines fées aiment vraiment se moquer des gens avec leurs épreuves, n'est-ce pas ?

Sephiria : *en coulisses* Tu comprendras plus tard... /air classe/

Moi : Elle continua son chemin. Les moyens de transport étaient rares, aussi elle mit longtemps à arriver jusqu'à la capitale du royaume, où on lui dit que le prince Sven était fiancé à une princesse étrangère.

Eve : *réfléchit* Il a été transformé en oiseau pour avoir refusé de l'épouser. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse être tombé amoureux d'elle maintenant. On a dû le menacer, voilà pourquoi il n'est plus venu. Il faut que je lui parle...

Moi : Elle se rendit au palais, et demanda à parler au prnce Sven.

Lloyd : *en serviteur* Malheureusement, il est très triste ces temps-ci et ne veut voir personne.

Eve : *réfléchit encore* Comment l'approcher ? Je sais !

Moi : Elle brisa un des oeufs, et il en sortit un merveilleux collier, qui n'avait pas son pareil, ce qui signifie en gros que j'ai la flemme de le décrire. Elle alla se placer à l'entrée du château.

Eve : *toute habillée en guenilles et salie de suie* Quelqu'un pourrait-il dire à la princesse Kyôko que je vends des bijoux qui lui iraient magnifiquement bien pour son mariage ?

Kyôko : Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu les mots magiques ! Mariage avec Svenou ! Oh, et des bijoux brillants ! Combien en veux-tu, fille sale ? Je suis généreuse : je t'en donne dix pièces d'or !

Eve : Princesse, tout ce que je demande est de passer une nuit dans le luxe de ce château, dans la chambre qu'on appelle le cabinet des échos.

Kyôko : Bah, c'est bizarre, comme prix ! Mais si ça te plait... J'aurai ce joli collier gratuitement *jubile*

Moi : Il faut savoir que lors de leurs longues discussion, le prince Sven avait révélé à Eve que le cabinet des échos était celui où on faisait loger les invités soupçonnés d'être des ennemis du royaume : même si les murs semblaient solides, un phénomène acoustique faisait qu'on entendant tout ce qui s'y disait de la chambre du prince.

Train : Ce conte a vraiment un quota de magouilles inégalé...

Moi : *poursuit* Le soir...

Eve : Prince Sven, si vous m'entendez, venez me rejoindre, je vous en prie !

Moi : Mais personne ne répondait à ses appels, et la reine Eve était au désespoir. Le lendemain, elle se dit qu'elle allait réessayer, mais tout se déroula de la même façon.

Kyôko : Tu sais, ça va finir par se voir vraiment, que tu n'as pas envie de décrire les jolis objets de Kyôko ! Ce n'est pas gentil !

Moi : *ignore* ... et elle passa une deuxième très mauvaise nuit. Au matin...

Lloyd : *entre dans la chambre de Sven* Bonjour, prince.

Sven : *accablé* Bonjour.

Lloyd : Tiens, cela fait deux nuits qu'en passant près de votre chambre la nuit, il me semble entendre quelqu'un chanter, très tristement. Savez-vous ce qui se passe ?

Sven : Non...

Lloyd : Je m'inquiète un peu... comme vous prenez de l'opium pour dormir, depuis votre retour, si quelqu'un s'introduit dans votre chambre, vous êtes en danger.

Sven : Je te remercie pour ton conseil.

Moi : Et ce soir, le prince Sven ne prit pas d'opium, car il était curieux de savoir d'où venaient ces bruits étranges. Eve avait utilisé une fois de plus la même ruse...

Eve : Je ne me renouvelle pas beaucoup...

Moi : Mouais, mais si tu décidais de varier, ça ne marcherait pas ! Aie confiance en la toute-puissance du nombre trois /poursuit/ et il entendit sa voix. Aussitôt, il sauta hors du lit, et se précipita vers le cabinet des échos.

Sven : Princesse !

Eve : Vous êtes enfin là ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Moi : Encore une fois, ils se racontèrent tout, et tout heureux qu'ils étaient de se retrouver, ils constatèrent avec désespoir qu'il était hors de question que le prince Sven épouse jamais Kyôko, et que la fée Creed le retransformerait en piaf dès qu'elle saurait ce qui s'était passé.

Creed : *en coulisses* He he, ne m'oubliez pas !

Sephiria : *en coulisses* Salutations, fée Creed.

Creed : Aaaargh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sephiria : J'ai décidé d'aider cette petite. Et tu sais bien que si moi et Train nous mettons ensemble, nous surpassons ton pouvoir.

Creed : Qu'est-ce qui dit ça ?

Sephiria : *grand sourire* Le manga.

Creed : Je vous hais tous.

Moi : La fée Sephiria apparut alors devant les amoureux, et leur dit qu'ils étaient libres.

Eve : Madame, pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit avant ?

Sephiria : Que veux-tu, parfois il faut bien provoquer les choses en sous-main et voir les gens se démener tout seuls !

Eve : *soupir* Une vraie fée de conte.

Moi : La reine Eve et le prince Sven se marièrent sans plus tarder, ils régnèrent avec sagesse et vécurent très heureux. La princesse Kyôko finit par se consoler et se trouver un autre prince, et tout le monde fut content, sauf la fée Creed. Et c'est la fin de mon histoire !

FIN


End file.
